


Make Yourself Comfortable

by sophies_earbuds



Series: Tyrus One Shots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Tyrus - Freeform, cyrus is worried, tj is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_earbuds/pseuds/sophies_earbuds
Summary: Cyrus and TJ started dating a week ago, but TJ hasn't been treating him like a boyfriend. Cyrus is determined to ask him why when he's invited to his house the following weekend.





	Make Yourself Comfortable

“Hey, wanna hang out this weekend? My house?” 

Those are the words that send Cyrus into a complete panic. 

Sure, he definitely wants to hang out with TJ. And of course he said yes. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t completely freaking out about it. 

This is the first time they’ve hung out outside of school since they’d both confessed their feelings to each other and started “dating.” Though so far, the concept is fairly… underwhelming. It’s been about a week, and the farthest they’ve gone is smiling and blushing across the lunch table. And that’s what they did before they started dating!

Cyrus thought that once they’d start dating, he’d finally be able to do all of the things he’d been wanting to do for months, like kiss TJ whenever he wants, or steal his hoodies all the time, and cheer for him at his games before giving him congratulatory hugs and kisses in the middle of the bleachers when he wins. But for some reason, none of that is happening. Whether they’re too shy, or it’s too new, Cyrus really isn’t sure. He just knows that he feels the need to be cautious all the time. 

It’s a lot harder to psychoanalyse a relationship when he’s the one in the relationship. 

And so that’s why he’s currently sitting in front of his mirror, trying his hardest to find the right way to part his hair, and decide whether he should dress casually or not. He feels like he has to make a good impression this time, considering it’s the first time he’ll be alone with TJ since their confession and surprise first kiss. 

How come he feels so scared of the thought of going in to kiss TJ when he’s already done it once before?

Eventually, after twenty minutes and a group call with Andi and Buffy, he’s finally decided to wear a grey hoodie and jeans, which is admittedly much different from his usual daily fashion, but he figures if he’s going to be seeing TJ outside of school, he shouldn’t dress in a way he usually dresses in school. 

It makes more sense in his head. 

And instead of spending anymore time pondering how to make his hair stop being the most annoying thing in the universe, he pulls a black beanie on, covering his ears, and inspects himself in the mirror. 

For some reason, the only thing running through his head is “wow, I look really gay.” 

Sighing, he quickly turns away, not wanting to change again for the third time in twenty minutes, and grabs his keys and phone from his bed, pocketing them. Luckily for him, his parents are at work, so he’s able to leave the house without interruption or questioning. 

His parents must know that something is up at this point. Being the therapists they are, they’ve probably analysed every one of his actions to guess that _something_ is going on. That he’s hiding something, at the very least. And he’s scared for the day they ask him about it. He’s always been a horrible liar. Especially to his parents. 

Of course, it’s chilly when he walks outside, and the cold is biting at his cheeks before he gets a chance to pull his jacket up over his nose. He tugs his beanie down farther, trying to make sure he doesn’t flatten his hair out too much, but wanting to protect the bottoms of his ears from the cold. It’s a lose-lose situation. So, he gives up on his attempt to combat the cold, locks his house up, and makes his way over to TJ’s house. 

It’s only about a five minute walk. Everywhere in Shadyside is. So he doesn’t even bother to put his earbuds in, opting for listening to all of the sounds of his neighbourhood. It’s the calm before the storm. The wind is only just starting to rustle the leafless trees, and the snow is starting to melt as February is just ending. 

And yet the only thing going through his head is _will TJ hug me when I get there? Will he kiss me? What if I mess everything up?_

It’s not a good feeling. Why does he have to feel so cautious around TJ? They’ve always been touchy and flirty with each other. They’ve slept in the same bed and woke up cuddled together. They’ve even kissed each other. And it was a fairly lengthy kiss, for all intents and purposes. So why does he feel so nervous about it? He likes TJ. He may even love TJ. And they’ve been friends for so long. Why is it so different now?

Before he can even begin to answer his own questions, he finds himself hesitating as he walks up the steps to TJ’s front door, taking in deep breaths, and knocking on the door once, twice, three times, before TJ answers. 

And the grin brings him back to reality. 

“Underdog, hey,” TJ says, his voice sounding full of admiration. And before Cyrus can even sigh completely, TJ is pulling him into a bone crushing hug that has most of his dread leaving his body in a huge wave, putting a huge, almost dreamy smile on his face. 

“Hey Teej,” Cyrus replies, feeling relieved. And a kiss on the cheek surprises him as he’s pulled into the house by his arm, the door closing as he starts to shrug his jacket off. This TJ is completely different from the TJ he’s been with all week. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I have Netflix all queued up and popcorn in the microwave,” TJ tells him, pointing to the TV, then to the couch, all set up with throw pillows and blankets, looking like the coziest place in the world. Especially paired with the thought running through Cyrus’ head of him being held by TJ. And by the very touchy greeting, he’s starting to think that it’ll actually happen. 

“What movie are we watching?” Cyrus asks excitedly, hanging up his jacket and walking over to the couch, sitting himself down and hugging a pillow to his chest, looking up at TJ, trying not to accidentally push his beanie off of his head. 

“Your choice. I like almost anything,” TJ calls behind him, walking into the kitchen. Cyrus finds himself reevaluating his surroundings. He’s been in TJ’s house so many times before, but this is the first time he’s been since they started dating. It feels… more inviting than it ever has before.

TJ pops his head back in the room for a split second, practically whispering as he says “but I will warn you, I’m a crier,” with a huge grin on his face, winking his left eye and leaving the room again. The microwave starts beeping a few seconds later as Cyrus’ heart starts jumping into his throat. How is he supposed to have a serious conversation with TJ when he’s being this adorable?

Picking up the remote, Cyrus flips through Netflix for a few minutes, looking at everything in TJ’s recently watched list. Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Friends, The Office, even an entire season of Gilmore Girls has been watched, but paused mid-episode three of the second season. Eventually, he decides on one movie and gets it ready to watch. 

When TJ walks back into the room with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda, his face immediately goes soft as he hands Cyrus his can and sits down on his left, leaning against the arm of the couch. He tilts his head and pouts. 

“You have no business looking this cute,” TJ flirts, reaching out to grab Cyrus’ arm, pulling him closer to lay down and lean against his chest. Cyrus smiles shyly, ducking his head as he sets down the pillow he’d been hugging and sidles up to TJ, tangling their legs together. TJ softly trails his hand down Cyrus’ right arm, sending chills down his spine that he’s sure TJ is aware of, based on his shiver of a reaction before their fingers lock together. 

“I’m not cute, I’m just… dressed differently,” Cyrus rebuts, resting his head on TJ’s shoulder. He feels a small kiss be laid to his temple, and he closes his eyes quickly to preserve the moment. 

“You’re dressed cutely. You look so comfortable in that hoodie,” TJ says, chuckling. “And if I didn’t know better, I’d say that it was the dead of winter by how warm that hat looks,” he continues, running his thumb back and forth over Cyrus’ hand. Smiling softly, Cyrus presses his other hand on top of TJ’s, reciprocating the gesture. 

“So, what movie did you end up picking?” TJ asks, pressing another kiss to Cyrus’ temple. His sweet smile suddenly widens. 

“Infinity War,” he states, already feeling the protest coming on. 

“Oh, come on. You just _want_ me to cry, don’t you?” TJ asks, the pout he has on his face evident in his words. Cyrus snickers, burying his face into TJ’s chest as he feels TJ bring their arms around him, holding him tight and close. Cyrus has never felt more secure. 

“No, I just want to see Peter Parker be adorable,” he replies, more listening to TJ’s heartbeat than anything else. It’s calming, reassuring. Reminding him that TJ is really there and close. 

“I see, you want to worsen your crush on Tom Holland,” TJ teases, and Cyrus rolls his eyes again, but nods against his chest, smiling so widely he can’t remember a time he wasn’t smiling. 

“What can I say? He’s immensely charming, and I have a thing for accents,” Cyrus tells him, his voice muffled by TJ’s hoodie. 

And so, of course, in a horrible British accent, Cyrus hears “would you rather I talk like this from now on?” 

“Not if you sound that bad all the time.”

“Oh, like you were any better when you came back from London with an English accent. I had to spend two hours with British Cyrus after picking you up from the airport,” TJ shoots back, squeezing Cyrus closer. Cyrus remembers that day with great detail. He’d been surprised when TJ showed up at the airport after his flight had landed, and they’d spent two hours walking around Shadyside while just… talking. Which was incredibly hard to do with the fake accent, but fun nevertheless. 

“I should have known you liked me by that point. Friends don’t usually pick friends up from the airport,” Cyrus says, remembering how he was just starting to wonder if he liked TJ at that time. He had all summer to wonder about everything, and without Buffy and Andi to keep him calm and stabilised, he’d somehow convinced himself that he was in love with TJ. And he was right. 

Not that he could tell TJ that yet. They’re not even at the “holding hands in public” phase yet. Let alone “I love you’s.” 

“And with all those looks you kept giving me, I should have just taken the chance months before I did,” TJ adds on. Somehow, Cyrus figures that this is the perfect moment to ask his question. 

“TJ, why won’t you act like this with me when we’re in public anymore?” 

TJ shifts, and he holds onto Cyrus tighter, making him wonder what is about to happen next. 

“When I was flirting with you, it was to make you notice. But now you know, so it doesn’t seem as important,” TJ says quietly. “I also wasn’t sure how much you wanted public about us, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You can always ask me about that. I don’t want us to be one of those couples whose problems get lost in a lack of communication. I like you a lot, TJ, and I’m okay with being as private or as public as you want us to be.”

There are a few moments of silence, and then TJ’s hand lets go of Cyrus’, coming up to tap Cyrus’ chin, making him lean his head up to look TJ in the eye. 

“I like you a lot, too, Cyrus.” 

And before Cyrus can even begin to smile, TJ leans down and kisses him softly, gingerly, as if he’s scared that Cyrus will pull away. But instead, Cyrus leans in farther, adding more pressure as the familiar warmth begins to swirl in his stomach and cheeks. His fingers start to tingle with nervousness, as it’s only his second kiss with TJ. Even the first time was a complete blur and overwhelmingly vivid at the same time. This one seems like one he’s going to be able to remember in detail for the rest of his life. 

Pulling away, Cyrus can hear the sound of TJ breathing in through his nose, and yet he can’t open his eyes yet, too lost in the moment to want to see what’s really happening around him. 

“I want to tell the whole world that you’re mine,” TJ whispers, so quietly that Cyrus wouldn’t be able to hear it if he weren’t so aware of his senses. Cyrus finally finds the nerve to open his eyes, and finds himself staring into green ones that make his brain feel like liquid.

Cyrus smiles a small, sweet smile at TJ. “Then we’ll scream it from the rooftops like in every cheesy movie.” He ducks his head again, resting it on TJ’s chest. 

“Speaking of, how about we start? And then tomorrow we can go around and tell everyone we see that we’re together,” TJ says, pressing one more kiss to Cyrus’ temple before Cyrus nods and reaches for the remote, feeling much better, much lighter, about their situation. 

“Yeah, let’s start.”


End file.
